The 24 hours that follow
by kd111600
Summary: AlexAddison The 24 hours that follow after the kiss in the bar. It's tame now, but will soon get smutty
1. Consumed with thoughts

The kiss that had happen the night before wouldn't get out of her mind. Technically, it was only one kiss, which had lasted for minutes that seemed like an eternity. After they had both broken away, gasping for air, she had looked once into his eyes, and walked out of Joe's. She had gotten lucky because a cab was already at the curb, letting someone out. She got into the cab and headed back to her hotel.

She replayed the kiss over and over in her mind during the cab ride and then the ride in the elevator up to her hotel room. After all the kisses she had had in the past few years, the empty kisses of Derek before their marriage officially feel apart and the kisses from Mark that just never really seemed "earth shattering", the kiss from Alex had been mind numbing-earth shattering-"God, I want to call my best friend and tell her about this kiss"-creating a fire within-going down in the history books-kind-of kiss.

Once she got into her room, she took off her coat and sat on the bed. She didn't do anything, but sit on the bed and continue to reminisce. She outlined her lips with her finger, wanting to feel where Alex's lips had been a mere 10 minutes before. Addison laid back on her bed and shut her eyes.

Across Town

Alex sat there, stating into his empty beer bottle. He was fully aware of what just happened, but it still felt like it _hadn't_ happened. He had kissed Addison. Addison had kissed him. They had kissed, felt each other's soft, warm tongues, and basically swapped spit. He threw down money on the bar for his beer and walked out. He had to walk back to the hospital to get his car and while he walked, he replayed the kiss in his mind; over and over again.

The people at the hospital all thought he was a world-class asshole, but no one really knew the real him. In college, he had fucked around his freshmen year, and then he took Human Biology his sophomore year and his world changed. He started thinking about med-school and started to turn his life around. So for the last 3 years of under-grad and then the 4 years of med-school, he didn't have time to fuck around. He studied and studied and studied. He never dated and very rarely went to any type of typical college social functions. In the past 7 years, he had had sex with 3 girls. The girlfriend he had at the beginning of sophomore year that had dumped him because he studied too much, the girl during his third year in med-school who studied with him and sometimes their anatomy study sessions had gotten out of hand, and then Izzy. He wasn't a womanizing prick everyone thought he was; he actually cared about women and now, one woman in particular.

Alex drove home and walked into his tiny apartment. When he was searching for places to rent before moving to Seattle, he went with the one that had the cheapest rent. He knew that being an intern meant long, grueling hours. He knew he would rarely be home, and when he was, he was going to be sleeping. He walked to his fridge, and pulled out a beer. He sat on his thrift-store bought couch and took a sip of beer.

That red hair, those eyes that seemed so hurt, so lost, and those soft, luscious lips…his mind couldn't think of anything else. He outlined his lips with his tongue, wanting to feel where Addison's lips had been a mere 20 minutes before. Alex stretched out on the couch and shut his eyes.


	2. Gettin' ready for a long day

BEEEEEEEEEEP Something was interrupting Alex's dream about Addison and he was NOT happy. BEEEEEEEEEEEP He realized it was his alarm, waking him up at 2a.m. He had forgotten. He was on an 18 hour shift that day. The interns usually had shifts that started around 6a.m., but today was his day today to take the "off-shift". It didn't happen often, but when it did, it either sucked immensely from the earliness of the morning, or it was great because of the first dibs on the good cases. Alex was just glad he had set his cell phone alarm before the whole walking to Joe's, kissing Addison, then driving home and having dreams about Addison happened.

Alex quickly stripped off the clothes he had been wearing the night before and got into the shower. (A/n here---I'm completely drooling in mind right now, thinking of Alex/Justin naked, in the shower, with hot, soapy water running now his hot, sexy body…). He washed and rinsed and dried off and then got into his clothes. He got into his car and drove to SGH.

The best part about getting there at 2:45am was that he actually got a good parking space. He walked into the hospital, which instantly made him think of Addison, and headed into the elevator.

Just as the doors were almost completely shut, he heard, "WAIT!!!"

Addison couldn't think. That kiss was literally making her lose sleep. The lips of Alex Karev were making her insane. She rolled over and looked at the clock, yet AGAIN. 1:37a.m. 'Ugh. Ok. That's it. No more wasting time' she thought. She got up and walked into her bathroom. She undressed and got into the shower. The hot water felt good on her skin. She leaned against the shower wall and replayed the events of the night before in her mind. Thinking about the kiss made her get a certain feeling between her legs that she wanted to take care of, but she didn't see as an appropriate thing to do; masturbate while thinking of her intern.

She got out of the shower and proceeded to do her hair. When picking out her outfit for the day, she unconsciously picked a very low cut, black cocktail dress and 3 inch spiked heels (A/N here---I'm sorry, but I don't see how any doctor could work all day in heels like that, but unless she's in scrubs, they always have her in high heels, so I'm going with that in my story). She did her makeup, grabbed her purse, and walked out the door.

She drove to SGH with her mind focused on driving. She was worried that if she didn't consciously focus on the road, she might be going to the hospital that day on a stretcher than in her car. She got there, safely, and made her way into the hospital. As soon as she walked in, she saw someone in blue scrubs and she immediately thought of Alex. Alex, with those sweet, tasty lips…She looked up and saw that the elevator doors were closing and she yelled, "WAIT!!"


End file.
